ALONG CAME A SPIDER
by jantremendous
Summary: when sonic and rainbow dash break up , john 'o hara, Miguel 'o Haras son from the future, steps in to comfort her but escalates from there


One Night...

John and Rainbow Dash were sitting on a picnic style blanket, along with some sandwiches and cupcakes in a basket, staring at the stars, in the front of a lovely pond.

Dash was pleased by the scenery.

"Wow, John. This place isn't half bad. I love the scenery and the sky is beautiful! And gotta love these adorable flutter buy's!"

"You mean 'butterfly's'?"

"Yeah. butterfly's."

It got silent for a few minutes. Rainbow Dash looked at John.

"So.. How was it like..you know..at Avenger's Academy?"

"It was GREAT! I became an avenger in training, AND I got my avenger's ID card"

"DUDE AWESOME! And you're only gonna get better!"Dashie exclaimed, fist bumping John.

"Thanks! Speaking of which, how are you and sonic going?" John asked

rainbow sighed, and looked down.

"sonic and I...broke up last week."

"What?!"

"Yeah.. Remember when we had our friend kiss? Well, sonic sorta saw us in the crowd. Then afterwards, when I got off the stage, he began arguing with me. After ten or fifteen minutes.. We had no choice..but to break up." rainbow said, nearly close to crying, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw, rainbow, cheer up! You're rainbow danger dash , the fastest Pegasus alive, and no copyright law in the galaxy is stopping you. At least you still have your best friends.

And me. And don't cry. You'll get your tears in your apple cider!" John said, drinking the rest of his coke .

"(Sniff) (Sniffle) I.. guess your right." rainbow said, wiping her tears away.

"And if you need anything, let me know. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks.." rainbow blushed.

the cross-species stared in Rainbow Dash's eyes. Rainbow Dash smiled, then she came closer to the superhero. Then leaned on his shoulder. spider-man wrapped his arm around her.

The two looked back up to the stars.

"rainbow..?"

"Yeah..?"

"If you don't have a boyfriend, I could be yours.." ^^

"Really..? You'd do that..for..me?"

"Yep. Anything for my true friend."

"Thanks."

The 2 life-long friends gazed into each other's eyes, as they leaned over.

Rainbow Dash pressed her soft lips against John's. Rainbow pulled spider-man closer. Rainbow whimpered and moaned. John thought to himself "What the heck is going on? it's a suggestion not literal , BUT on the other hand i do have feelings 4 her"

the cross-species with his suit on (spider-man 2099 suit, if your wondering) pulled away from her and she flopped onto the ground.

"I'm ready, JR"

john smiled at Rainbow, then squeezed her, then continued to hug the Pegasus. Dashie wrapped her hooves around John's neck.

The butterfly's in the background chirped in happiness, and turned away.

"J-JOHN!" Dash whimpered loudly.

John knew there was something wrong if she whimpered that loudly and his spider-sense was ringing so loud it gave him ringing in his ears , he put his mask on from the built-in mask-hood (like Ben Riley the 1'st scarlet spider , with an exception that the hood john has is for the mask , not for said hood) from his suit. He looked around using his accelerated decoy superpower , and came back to the picnic blanket , saying "you whimpered loudly , my spider-sense is ringing i just don't get" he was interrupted by a voice coming from all directions saying "AW THAT'S CUTE , GOING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND , AND DOING EVERYTHING I DID WITH HER , WHAT ARE U COPYING ME?". spider-man became agitated , yelling "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU , AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SO I CAN BEAT THE SH*T OUTTA YOU!?". Rainbow dash realized that voice. "spider-man it's sonic don't u get it?". John was sure it was him but double checked "do you have any other boyfriends , besides sonic"

Rainbow dash "NOPE" =) dashie said with a smile

john , i mean spider-man , replied "Good , cause that would've bothered me"

Sonic (boom redesign) deployed some sentries. John took care of 'em in 1 minute (no joke) by using accelerated decoys and sent the blue blur back to prison AGAIN

"every threat turned to scrap"

john said to dashie with his mask off , he grabbed an orange and yellow flower while walking to her and put it behind her ear

she blushed saying "thanks john i never knew u had 'special' feelings 4 me like THAT"

the 2 lied down , knowing john was getting tired and so was she , pulled out 2 pillows and a freza , which is a Latino blanket that had the Puerto rican flag on it , knowing that her boyfriend was of 100% Puerto Rican descent and heritage, she rested her head on the pillow and so did john , snuggling into the freza , john thought 2 himself "rainbow dash Te amo" , staring into each others eyes , rainbow almost burst into tears , but john kissed the tears away , saying to her "i love you rainbow danger dash" she responded "i love you too , john Antonio Rowe's" they hugged and said while falling asleep , "~John~" "~dashie~" fell asleep in 5 minutes

**MEANWHILE IN THE POLICE VAN **sonic sensed the 2 were now in a relationship , yelling "**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON BOTH OF YOU , RAINBOW DASH AND JOHN , THEY WILL PAY THEY WILL, OW!" the guard **in the passenger seat threw a can at him "stop talking and pipe down"

**PART 1 OF MANY PARTS **

**LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT :D **


End file.
